Echoes of the Night
by LongForgottenRoses
Summary: Desdemona Echo Glass has lived anything but an ordinary life, but isn't that how it is for all great heroes? Regardless of how weird her past was, it's nothing compared to the craziness in her future. Pre Time-skip. Rating may change according to language.


**Authors Note: This will probably be one of those long introductory notes, but it'll have important information. So PLEASE read.  
****  
**_Disclaimer: I **do not** own Young Justice or Teen Titans._  
**  
-First: This is my first fanfic that I've started with a solid idea of where I want it to go. Meaning it will also hopefully be the first fanfic I finish.  
-Second: I'm hoping this will be a three part/story series. It's also going to be a sort of crossover between Teen Titans. How I'm planning this is the first part will contain the first season of Young Justice, the second part will be Teen Titans, during the time-skip. And the third part will be the new season of Young Justice.  
-Third: This is obviously the first time I've done something this, so I'm not sure if the second story (when and if I get to it) should be under Teen Titans when I make it, or the crossover section of Young Justice and Teen Titans, so if you could review where you think it should be, that would help me a lot.  
-Fourth(and hopefully last): I wasn't sure how to do the Prologue without using first person POV, but the other chapters may or may not be first person.**

_Need to Know Character Info(that rhymes XD sorta):  
Name: Desdemona Echo Glass  
Mom: Angela Glass  
Father: Mike Glass  
That's it for now, I'll put another one next chapter._

**_Random Recommended Song: _**_Shadows of the Night by Pat Benetar_

* * *

**_Echoes of the Night-Prologue_**

I suppose I should start off by telling you I'm not a hero, or rather superhero. Though I suppose I could be, but we'll get to that.

At first glance I seem like any typical teenager, pre-teen, whatever, if a bit quieter than most and that's a bit cliché for my tastes, but oh well. However, appearances aren't everything, as I'm sure you've been told at least once in your life. I may seem typical, but my life's been anything but (for the most part).

Ever since I was young I've found fighting and martial arts interesting. You may be thinking, where's the weirdness in that? Well most girls don't actually take up lessons, they just find it interesting. I however, did. Though there was the ulterior motive to get some bullies to leave me alone, but that's beside the point.

So, learned martial arts, kept bullies at bay, got straight A's; that last part's not real relevant, but it sort of rhymes and I felt like throwing it in there. You're still wondering where the weirdness comes in I'm sure.

Well, I'll stop killing you with the suspense and tell you I started developing powers when I was eight. Sure it sounds totally crazy, but there's a _freaking _league of humans with crazy powers, so it's not that unbelievable.

Though, at first, I'll admit I thought I was going crazy and seeing things. When I got really angry, things would turn black and fly across the room.

Naturally, I wasn't going to tell anyone for fear I'd be put in a straightjacket. But my grey eyes started turning purple, and that's hard to pretend you're imagining when people comment on it. I confided in my mom, and thankfully she didn't think I was crazy, she actually didn't seem surprised at all.

She ordered me enough gray contacts to last me a year and ordered me more every year. Shortly after that my eyes turned a vivid purple. This is kind of cool, because purple's my favorite color, but it's mainly inconvenient.

Continuing on to my powers; to say they were a bit chaotic was an understatement. Thankfully, my mom somehow knew how to train me to control them, which is suspicious, I'll admit, but I wasn't complaining.

My powers were based on emotion. Which me being a quiet goody two-shoes, you wouldn't think that'd be a problem. However, while I'm quiet and good-natured on the outside, I can have quite a temper on the inside. Not a good combo for emotionally unstable powers.

I trained myself just to the extent where I wouldn't blow things up, then I forgot about them, much to my mom's disappointment.

So a few years passed, everything was thankfully uneventful up until my twelfth birthday.

My mom took me to a concert as a birthday present; it was awesome, as most concerts are. We were walking home after it when we were attacked by a man. Now this in itself doesn't seem weird when you consider I live in Gotham City. My amazing martial arts skills kicked in and the man was unconscious in seconds.

However, big bad scary dude who couldn't beat a girl had big bad friends, ten to be precise. I knocked five unconscious before I was overwhelmed. They were originally going to take us for ransom (my father was a semi-wealthy business man) but they were mad now, understandable.

However, I didn't think that anger would extend to killing my mom.

I struggled against the men holding me down while I watched them stab her. I heard a scream. I couldn't tell you if it came from me or her. Maybe both of us.

After that my vision was engulfed in black. I was knocked unconscious, but obviously not for long, as my mother was still breathing in deep, raspy breaths when I came to.

I looked around to notice the men were all unconscious, and hopefully they'd stay that way longer than I did. I crawled over to my mom, tears streaming down my face. I took her hand in one of mine and scrambled to pull out my cell phone to call 911 with the other. However her hands stopped mine. She looked at me and choked out, "Find Raven," before her breathing stopped completely.

I don't know how long I sat there crying. If I was thinking right, I would've called the police to ensure the men were arrested before they gained consciousness. However, when one's overcome with grief, they don't think right.

Thankfully, someone came to help snap me out of my trance like state. For most people, it would've been a concerned passerby, or a patrolling cop. For me, it was the great Dark Knight himself, Batman.

He swooped down into the alley out of nowhere. Well, nowhere was most likely the rooftops, but nowhere sounds cooler.

He eyed the unconscious men before striding over to me. I looked at him warily. He kneeled next to me, which is somehow hard to see him doing. "What happened?" he questioned bluntly, he certainly isn't known for his compassion.

"We were walking home, a man attacked us, and I knocked him unconscious. Ten more men came I knocked out five before they overwhelmed me." I stated almost robotically.

He gave me a suspicious look, which is understandable. I was a twelve year old girl who didn't look like she could hurt a fly even if she wanted to and the stupid insect was annoying her. I sighed, showing my first sign of emotion. "I've practiced martial arts since I was six," I explained.

He nodded and motioned for me to go on. "Two held me down. While another stabbed her." I whispered slightly. He was silent for a minute. "I'm sorry, but how did you take down the remaining five?" he prodded.

I was hesitant, my mom taught me to be careful who I revealed my powers to. But can you lie to _the _Batman? "Grief can strengthen a person," I answered quietly. He examined me for a moment. I knew he could tell it wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't question me further.

The rest passed in a blur. The cops came and arrested the men. Batman escorted me home and explained what happened to my father. Batman left and my dad sat on the couch the rest of the night in shock.

I managed to drag myself upstairs to my room I collapsed on the bed seconds before I burst into tears. I don't know how I fell asleep, but I did. When I woke in the morning my eyed were puffy from crying. I was like a zombie for most of the day. Thankfully it was summer, so I didn't have school.

The day after I was going to be content spending it as a zombie. But before I woke up, I had a dream with my mom in it. It started off as a memory.

It was just after training my powers one day and I was frustrated to tears once again for having the stupid powers. "Just remember Mona, with great power comes great responsibility," she said as she tried to comfort me. I gave her an accusing look. "You stole that from Spiderman." She smiled at me. "I like to use the term borrowed, but it fits the situation. There'll come a day where you'll have to decide what to do with your powers, Mona, you can't ignore them forever."

The memory faded to white. Against the white my mom blended in with a white robe. She smiled at me and I rushed to hug her. She wasn't completely solid, but it was better than nothing. Tears welled up in my eyes; as did some in hers. "I hate to get right to the point, but I don't have much time." The confused look on my face said everything as she started to explain. "I can talk to you for a few minutes before I pass on." She explained. I nodded, wiping away the tears. "First of all, I wanted you to remember that day for a reason, Mona. I don't have the time to explain that reason and it's something you need to figure out yourself," she said quickly.

"Second, you can't mope around forever. You're destined for great things; don't let my death delay that. I want you to be happy when you remember me." She smiled at me as my tears stopped, "That's better." It was then I noticed she was getting more translucent."Wait, I have a question!" I exclaimed. "Quickly" she stated. "Who or what's Raven? What did you mean?" I questioned hurriedly. "My mom smiled sadly, as she was almost completely gone. "You'll know her when you find her, little Crow." She said before she disappeared.

My eyes shot open, it was a dream, but I knew the last part was real. I wasn't sure what she meant when she said that last line, or why she called me little Crow. But one day I would find out.

A year passed by. I trained borderline obsessively in martial arts. I also slowly started attempting to train with my powers. I learned how to control my flying; I could pick up objects, and make basic platforms. I also was starting to get the hang of teleporting, but it was a work in progress.

I also found myself staying out late, my dad didn't care. As he was usually either drinking or absorbed in his work. We hardly talked, and I could tell he slightly blamed me for mom's death.

At first I didn't know why I stayed out. I figured it was to get away from my dad. Then one night I saw a girl being attacked by a group of guys. I scared the guys off and made sure the girl was safe, and then I disappeared into the shadows of the night.

As I told you my life's been anything but normal, and that's just the past, I can already tell the future will be even crazier. It's been a year almost exactly, my birthday is on July 3rd, today is July 4th, and the start of everything.

* * *

**Continued Authors Note: In my Young Justice universe, there's Spiderman comics/movies, 'cause I wanted to use that quote.  
100 points to whoever can guess how Desdemona's connected to Teen Titans ^.^**

Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime tomorrow, probably also at an strange hour of the morning. As I like to stay up until stupid-o-clock finishing a chapter.

**Reviews are welcome, particularly constructive criticism, as I want this story to be good.**


End file.
